


One A Scale Of 1 To 10

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [29]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta down time</p>
            </blockquote>





	One A Scale Of 1 To 10

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-ninth day of Christmas' for [wiccabex](http://wiccabex.livejournal.com), because she gets the military love. ;)
> 
> (Also, for some reason, AO3 is insisting there are 102 words in this, but there are only 100.)

"Okay, how about Schmid?"

"Eight."

"Really?"

"He's easy on the eyes."

"You're basing it on the fact he's pretty?"

"You got better criteria?"

"No, not really."

"Alright then. Next."

"Ev."

"Eversmann? Hmm."

"Not an answer."

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"You have to think about Ev?"

"Yes, damn it. He's pretty, which gets him bonus points, but he's too damn serious, so that subtracts points."

"So give me a number."

"Alright, hold your shorts. He's an 8.5"

"Huh. Guess the serious didn't subtract much. Twombley."

"Definitely a 9.5."

"Wow. Why?"

"Have you _looked_ at his mouth?"

"Good point."

"I thought so."


End file.
